


De películas e ilusiones

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [16]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Mentiría si dijera que no lo ha pensado, que no ha descartado la idea porque vetarán su participación y les dejarán fuera del proyecto, pero el entusiasmo de Tony le ha hecho olvidarse de todo eso y emocionarse ante la perspectiva.





	De películas e ilusiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestark/gifts).



> La palabra es Coca-Cola y el fandom es Ragoney.

Aprovecha que su madre está haciendo algo de cena en la cocina y su padre está viendo la tele para encerrarse en la habitación y llamar a Agoney. Ha sido incapaz de dejar de sonreír en todo el día y siente la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Tan solo le hacen falta dos timbrazos para que el canario responda a su llamada.

\- Hola, chiquitín. ¿Cómo ha ido el ensayo?

\- Hola, amor. Genial. Tendrías que ver el escenario, es una pasada.

\- Ojala la gala benéfica no coincidiera con el CCME, hubiera sido genial poder actuar allí.

\- Sí… –entiende que su novio haya preferido acudir a la gala de Gran Canaria, pero le hubiera gustado tanto tenerle allí y que pudiera compartir con él ese momento…

\- ¿Cómo suena en directo?

\- Me han grabado durante el ensayo. ¿Quieres que te pase el vídeo?

\- Por favor –puede imaginarle al otro lado del teléfono haciendo un puchero y le gustaría comérselo a besos.

\- En cuanto cuelgue te lo mando.

\- ¿Estás solo? –ahora puede imaginárselo levantando las cejas de forma provocativa.

\- No, mis padres están en casa, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo había olvidado. Dales un beso de mi parte, ¿vale?

\- Que sí, pesado. Siempre igual. Ellos también te mandan besos. Y a mí que me den –sabe que Agoney no puede verle, pero aun así pone un puchero.

\- A ti te los daré cuando te vea.

\- ¿Cuándo vienes?

\- Pronto. Lo prometo.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, un silencio cómodo y reconfortante porque, mientras no estén en la misma ciudad, esas llamadas son lo único que tienen. El catalán se tumba en la cama, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la respiración de Agoney al otro lado.

De repente Raoul recuerda algo y se incorpora, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y la ilusión brillándole en los ojos.

\- Tengo algo que contarte. He hablado con Tony y me ha dicho que Coca-Cola quiere hacer el anuncio de Navidad con concursantes de OT y que quería proponernos a nosotros.

\- ¿A nosotros?

\- Sí, a ti y a mí. No solo nosotros, pero sí quiere que estemos.

\- Raoul… no me gusta la Coca-Cola y todo el mundo lo sabe.

\- A ver, que por lo que me ha dicho no será un anuncio… anuncio. Sino una canción de Navidad y el anuncio en plan vídeo musical.

\- ¿Un vídeo?

\- Sí. No me ha querido contar mucho hasta que Universal le dé el visto bueno a su propuesta y sepa con quién puede contar –escucha a Agoney bufar al otro lado y arruga el ceño.

\- Si tenemos que esperar a que le den el visto bueno para que nosotros participemos, olvídate, pollito. Antes preferirán que lo hagan Ana, Míriam, Aitana, Amaia o Cepeda.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo ha pensado, que no ha descartado la idea porque vetarán su participación y les dejarán fuera del proyecto, pero el entusiasmo de Tony le ha hecho olvidarse de todo eso y emocionarse ante la perspectiva.

\- Puede ser. Pero Tony nos quiere a nosotros. Como nos quería para el CCME. Así que prométeme una cosa.

\- Dime –suena más como _diiiiimee_ y a Raoul se le escapa la sonrisa.

\- Si al final dan luz verde, ¿te lo pensarás?

\- Claro, pollito. Pero no te hagas ilusiones.

\- Vale –se deja caer otra vez sobre la cama–. ¿Te imaginas que nos regalan Coca-Cola?

\- ¡Raoul!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te he dicho que no te hagas ilusiones.

\- Vale, pero no me digas que no molaría. Un anuncio para Coca-Cola. Grabar un villancico y que nos oigan millones de personas cada vez que lo ponen en la tele o en la radio. Y encima nos pagarán.

\- La película que te has montado en un momento, mi niño.

\- Pero como lo hagamos, tú y yo lo vamos a celebrar con una Coca-Cola.

\- Claro que sí, mi niño. Claro que sí –la risa de Agoney le hace sonreír, aunque debería estar enfadado.

\- No te soporto.

\- No te lo crees ni tú, Raoulito… Me adoras y estás deseando que me mude a Madrid para que pueda abrazarte por las noches y follar como animales.

Nota cómo empieza a ponerse colorado y el calor se extiende a lugares en los que no debería sentirlo cuando sus padres están al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Te odio tanto cuando haces eso… –responde, tapándose la cara con la mano y respirando profundamente para intentar calmarse.

\- No dices lo mismo cuando tienes mi po…

\- ¡Agoney!

En ese momento su madre abre la puerta de la habitación y le pilla tumbado en la cama y con la mano sobre el rostro, más rojo incluso que antes.

\- Si estás hablando con Ago, dile que le echaremos mucho de menos mañana pero que le mandaré el vídeo de la actuación –Susi empieza a girarse cuando parece recordar algo y mira a su hijo por encima del hombro–. Y deséale suerte para la gala de mañana. Espero que te mande vídeos para que luego nos los enseñes. Y por cierto, la cena ya está lista.

Y tal como ha llegado, Susi se va, dejando a Raoul con cara de asombro y una sonrisa tonta bailándole en los labios.

\- ¿Lo has escuchado?

\- Lo he escuchado. Luego le daré las gracias.

\- No sé si quiero saber qué habláis vosotros dos.

\- Me manda tus fotos desnudo de cuando eras un bebé.

\- Oh, joder… –sabe que es una broma, pero ve a su madre capaz de hacerlo y eso le atormenta.

\- No te preocupes, pollito. Sólo quiere asegurarse de que estoy bien…

_Y que tenga una figura materna._

Pero eso no lo dice y Raoul no sabe si agradecer que no lo haga o preocuparse porque sea incapaz de decirlo.

\- Vete a cenar o después me echará la culpa por entretenerte.

\- ¿Hablamos luego? –pregunta mientras se levanta de la cama.

\- Hablamos luego.

\- Te quiero, amor.

\- Y yo a ti, mi niño.

Cuelga con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo que en un par de horas volverá a hablar con él y le calmará los nervios que siente en la boca del estómago.


End file.
